


i hate pudding

by Guess_My_Name67



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character-centric, Polyamory, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_My_Name67/pseuds/Guess_My_Name67
Summary: papi: who ate my lunchactuallyanamerican: not i siresloppyjoe: waht the fuckpapi: who ate my lunch i wont ask againsloppyjoe: i live off of sloppy joes made by nesspapi: it was a sloppy joe made by nesssloppyjoe:..papi: runThese are Danganronpa original chatfics and such!All are original characters!Our discord server: https://discord.gg/2przcqhAMA
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. woter

**Author's Note:**

> this has nothing to do with pudding though it is mentioned once or twice. please do know that this is a chatfic. this is also original character centric yet others will be brought up in separate chapters and chats. enjoy please

_**Gaige Nakamura created a chat with Vanessa Smith and 3 others** _

_**Gaige has named the chat "poly fuckers"** _

_**August 3rd 8:38 pm** _

Vanessa: why

Gaige:mmmmmmmmmm bc i said so

Kaido: :(

Taeko: grr

**Gaige has changed (4) nicknames**

papi: i want out 

papi: why am i papi

sloppyjoe: bc your papi 

sloppyjoe: hey

actuallyanamerican: it fits :/

fuckgendernorms: yes :thumbsup:

nervous: hmmm

nervous: :(

fuckgendernorms: oh shit i made taeko sad 

actuallyanamerican: >:( 

fuckgendernorms: no please im sorry

**fuckgendernorms has changed (1) nickname**

ourfavorite: ..

ourfavorite: i- i am?

fuckgendernorms: hell yeah tae

actuallyanamerican: yes

sloppyjoe: yes

papi: :(

fuckgendernorms: admit he is your favorite

papi: ..

papi: he is

papi: but thats not really how this relationship works gaige

fuckgendernorms: ..

actuallyanamerican: damn i can hear him sobbing from the kitchen

fuckgendernorms: what who

actuallyanamerican: you dumdum

fuckgendernorms: im not crying tho

papi: and im not there

fuckgendernorms: tAEKO IM COMING

papi: not the first time ive heard that

actuallyanamerican: JAUQYEUAI KAIDO NO

papi: what im not wrong 

actuallyanamerican: youre not but-

actuallyanamerican: waht the fuck 

papi: :(

actuallyanamerican: oops- 

papi: i have things i need to do

actuallyanamerican: like what

papi: work

actuallyanamerican: sometimes i forget you have a job

papi: so does gaige they just never actually work

fuckgendernorms: i do

papi: when

fuckgendernorms: everyday

fuckgendernorms: do yall seriously not notice when im gone

papi: ..

actuallyanamerican: ..

ourfavorite: ..

fuckgendernorms: wow i want out of this abusive relationship

actuallyanamerican: no you dont <3

papi: :(

ourfavorite: :'(

fuckgendernorms: fuck

fuckgendernorms: fine ily guys

ourfavorite: :)

papi: :)

actuallyanamerican: :)

fuckgendernorms: ugh

fuckgendernorms: :)

ourfavorite: can we cuddle now pls

fuckgendernorms: hell yeah

papi: i most def will when i get home

actuallyanamerican: yes please


	2. uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠tw⚠ mentions of not eating

_**"poly fuckers"**_

**_8:47 pm_ **

fuckgendernorms: wheres kaido :(

fuckgendernorms: he said hed be here for games

actuallyanamerican: i think he went out to get some food

fuckgendernorms: @papi

fuckgendernorms: @papi

papi: what is it gaige

fuckgendernorms: whered you go :(

papi: food before games

papi: ik you havent eaten since yesterday morning

fuckgendernorms: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

ourfavorite: wait what

ourfavorite: you havent eaten in like *looks at watch* 

ourfavorite: man this is why math is my worst subject

papi: it would be just about 21 hours

ourfavorite: 21 HOURS

fuckgendernorms: uh oh

ourfavorite: 21 HOURS. YOU ARE LITERALLY THE SKINNIEST PERSON IK YOU NEED FOOD 

fuckgendernorms: i dont need food i need answers

actuallyanamerican: to what

fuckgendernorms: projekt

actuallyanamerican: dam i forgot we had that 

papi: >:(

actuallyanamerican: oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

papi: you-

papi: its literally a history project

papi: your literally the shsl historian

fuckgendernorms: yeah ness 

actuallyanamerican: i dont like history

fuckgendernorms: ???

papi: ?

ourfavorite: ??

actuallyanamerican: yeah its my least favorite subject 

actuallyanamerican: just bc its my ultimate doesnt mean i like it 

actuallyanamerican: take leon from 78 for example

fuckgendernorms: oh yeah i forgot abt them- 

actuallyanamerican: i-

papi: anyways im omw home 

fuckgendernorms: yAY 

fuckgendernorms: food <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"poly fuckers"_ **

**_10:32 pm_ **

fuckgendernorms: i just accidentally broke a dictionary- 

fuckgendernorms: by stepping on it-

actuallyanamerican: i-

actuallyanamerican: how do you **break** a dictionary..?

fuckgendernorms: **stepping on it apparently**

actuallyanamerican: **hmm**

fuckgendernorms: **what can i say imma big bitch**

actuallyanamerican: **same**

papi: but fr tho how tf you break a dictionary

fuckgendernorms: i d o n t k n o w 

ourfavorite: i-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"poly fuckers"_**

**_3:09 am_ **

fuckgendernorms: a hotdog is just a meat twinkie

actuallyanamerican: what the fukc

actuallyanamerican: go to bed gaige

fuckgendernorms: >:( thats not v cash money

ourfavorite: gaige please im trying to sleep

fuckgendernorms: nvm i think sleep is v cash money

actuallyanamerican: im deeply offended

fuckgendernorms: ~~i love him more than you~~

**One message has been deleted**

actuallyanamerican: i saw that

fuckgendernorms: nuh uh

fuckgendernorms: bed time! 

fuckgendernorms: i call kaido B)

actuallyanamerican: ugh fine

actuallyanamerican: >:(

fuckgendernorms: im trying to sleep 

actuallyanamerican: hmph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep is very much not cash money

**Author's Note:**

> fuckgendernorms- Gaige  
> papi- Kaido  
> actuallyanamerican- Vanessa  
> nervous/ourfavorite- Taeko
> 
> i hope to god that anyone likes this
> 
> please leave comments
> 
> (also i will make a discord server for suggestions and questions and stuff. i will take original characters and put them in here too!)
> 
> love,  
> rich


End file.
